The Boy Who Cried Werewolf
The Boy Who Cried Werewolf is a 2010 Nickelodeon made-for-television film starring Victoria Justice, Chase Ellison, Matt Winston, Brooke D'Orsay, Steven Grayhm, and Brooke Shields. Plot Outside of the castle as the moon is now full, as bats fly by the castle. Jordan's room as the moon is shinning on her threw her open window. Jordan in her bed and she toes back and fourth in her bed, as she begins to moan, and scream silently, as Jordan jumps out of bed out of breath, and covered in sweat. Hunter arrives at Wolvesberg manner, and goes to Jordan's room where the full moon is shinning brightly, as Hunter begins to talk about Jordan's changes. Jordan begins to move around like a animal, as Jordan although complementing her feet's, tells her that she's a werewolf and that he's calling dad. Jordan then on all fours crawls up too Hunter at the edge of the couch puts her hand on the couch and growls at Hunter with sharp teeth, Jordan begins to lose her humanity. Hunter just stares in horror, as Jordan opes her mouth as she begins to turn her head her hair moving with her as a snap and a clack. Her hand grows larger and has hair and sharp claws as Jordan then stares right at Hunter. Her appearance is different she has blue eyes purple lips with sharp teeth, her hair is brown, she has no eyebrows, and she has sideburns. Hunter stands there in horror as his sister finishes transforming. Jordan with her last ounce of humanity tells him to run, and Hunter does as Jordan turns dog like and chases after Hunter on her hind legs. The next day, button of the table where Jordan who is now human again. Jordan begins to throb her foot as both Jordan and hunter we there faces kneeled down and their arms crossed. Madame Varcolac questions why Jordan is not eating, and Jordan says she isn't hunger as she releases a large burp which after she covers with her mouth. David then happily asks if they want to hear any good news, which Jordan and Hunter quickly raise their heads and say yes, especially Jordan. But David says that Paulina is going to buy the castle, and give them a loan so they can keep their house, and Jordan who is upset by this news lowers her head again. Outside Jordan who is furious with Hunter tells him that all of this is his fault, which Hunter find's surprising, to which Jordan turns around and say he just had to go looking in the secret lab door. But Hunter says that he was trying to get her back to her clown party, Jordan then sniffs around only to turn around and see a cat running. So Jordan without any control chases after the cat despite Hunter telling her not too and climbs up a tree. Hunter tells her too come down and says no and reveals that she ate a wild boar when she was a werewolf, (which is why she wasn't hungry.). Jordan also tells Hunter that she might not be able to control the next transformation and that she could go after Hunter or David. Jordan then jumps down the tree and says that she can't be trusted and walks away but Hunter grabs Jordan and says things will be alright. Jordan then turns around and says furiously that thing's won't be okay and that nobody will go to the Prom as she is a werewolf. As Hunter explains to Jordan, Jordan gives out a warm smile, and decides to go with Hunter's plan. Varvoloc then reveals that if the vampires take control of Wolvesburg manner they will destroy and the vampires will destroy the world. As Varvoloc explains to the kids, Hunter closes his eyes as he starts to feel discomfortment and feel sick as he lowers his head in pain covering his face with his right hand. Jordan turns around and sees Hunter and grabs him by the shoulder to see if he's okay. Gordon then pulls out a large dead beaver. Jordan then sees the beaver, her eyes become wide open as she licks her lips. However right when Jordan can tell Gordan, Jordan then feels something and stops and looks down to see whats wrong. She then raises her hand as it begins to grow long sharp claws as Jordan becomes horrified as she is already transforming. Jordan who turns to her head right and then to the left as she puts her hands in her pockets. Paulina driving her car to the castle through the forest in the middle of the night. Paulina is very happy and says that wolves burg is so beautiful when the sun goes down. Hunter who is in the back watches in worriedment, as he turns his head towards Jordan who is in the front. Paulina turns her head to Jordan. Jordan isn't doing so good, as she's trying to hold in the transformation and is facing the window with her hair parted towards Paulina. She then asks Jordan thinks the night is beautiful, but Jordan just lifts her head down, which Paulina takes as a yes. Jordan who is in much pain squinting her eyes and mouth. Paulina says she's a night owl. Jordan takes in a deep breathe and lifts her up, but then squints in pain, before stopping, and lowering her head down again. Paulina asks if there night owls to witch hunter says Jordan is, and jordan is breathing very heavily. Paulina then asks Jordan if she's doing okay, Jordan then squints in pain again, as Jordan in a much deeper voice says yes. She then clears her thought and says she is fine. She then begins to talk about how she's noticed a change in Jordan since they got to town. Jordan then turns her head to the window, and squints in massive pain, but then stops and feels something. She moves her hair and she sees that her ears are now pointed, she begins to check this out but Hunter covers her face with a hoodie. And as Paulina continues to talk, Jordan turns her head towards her, as Paulina complements Jordan for her feet while hear. But Jordan is now feral with sharp teeth and blue eyes, and right when she's about to attack Hunter slaps her causing Jordan to move around. Hunter gives her a pair of sun glasses, which Jordan puts on, while Paulina is confused by what she's doing. Inside the car Hunter can't get a cellphone signal, and asks what there going to do. Jordan who's hair is now brushed back tells Hunter that when they open the trunk he has to make a run for it. However Hunter doesn't want to as he doesn't want to leave her here. Jordan who's tells him not to worry about him and to just tell dad and warn him. She then turns to hunter telling him things will be alright as she disappears. David begs Paulina to let Hunter and Jordan go saying that there's only children however Pualina can't as in order to get Wolvesberg manor she has to kill the last werewolf, and it was even on the contract. While there talking Hunter begins to look at the moon, only for him to start feeling squinting his eyes and mouth, and starts to feel like he is in pain. Hunter still squinting lifts his head up trying to fight threw it, as he looks at the cause of his struggling. He then sees the moon shinning brightly down on him. Hunter stares at it blankly only for the pain to return as he squints his eyes and mouth in even more pain as he dips his head down again. Then right when Paulina can shoot Jordan telling her that she'll only feel a little pinch the moon is fully out of the clouds. Hunter is now calm and breathing heavily, as he lifts his head up as his eyes turn from blue to orange. Right before Paulina can shoot and kill Hunter, Jordan runs into the run and due the sun her appearance is half werewolf. She has her clothes on but her nose is pointed up like a dog, her skin is brownish, her hair is still parted on both sides and is very messy long and sports burnish color streaks. She has no eyebrows, still has claws and hair on her arms and has pointed ears along with blue werewolf eyes. She then yells hunter as she jumps down however she is losing her werewolf appearance by the second due to the sun and grabs Paulina and jumps and throws her into a sarcophagus. Back to Wolfsberg manor where Jordan who is on a chair in the lab in the castle who is throbbing her foot up and down. Jordan is grasping the arms of the chair hard, and her appearance isn't good either. Because of the sun shinning on her, her nose is up, her face is stiff, her hair is longer, she has longer hair and bushier eyebrows, and blue werewolf eyes, and pointed ears. Jordan then breathes softly who is trying to hold in the transformation, before turning her head to her brother who is human, and gets his blood extracted to be used as the cure. Jordan begins to hold it in again as Hunter thanks her for coming back for him. Jordan smiles, and chuckles telling him the strength of the wolf is the pack. The two kids laugh, as Varvoloc comes in with the antidote, and Jordan lowers her sleeve as Varvoloc injects it into her arm. Jordan lifts her head up as she begins to growl, but the antidote kicks in and Jordan is returned to normal. Casts *Victoria Justice as Jordan Sands *Chase Ellison as Hunter Sands *Matt Winston as David Sands *Erica Carroll as Francine Sands *Brooke Shields as Madame Olga Varcolac *Brooke D'Orsay as Paulina Von Eckberg *Steven Grayham as Goran *Valerie Tian as Debbie *Ben Cotton as the Cab Driver *Cainan Wiebe as Rob Wright *Andrea Brooks as Ashley Edwards *Christie Laing as Tiffany Whit *Patrick Sabongui as Monster Fan Dude *Kerry James as Cort Mc Cann *Alex Diakun as Igor Van Helman Stanisklavsky *Anna Galvin as Ms. Carlsberg *Marci T. House as Coach Harbaugh *Meshach Peters as Richard Montgomery *Heather Doerksen as Assistant Coach *Jillian Marie as KC Trivia * Took two years to complete. * The makeup used for Jordan when she first transforms into a werewolf took 3 and a half hours to apply. * The screenplay was written by Art Edler Brown and Josh Nick. * It was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, taking 2 years to complete. Gallery Category:Film Category:Media